How I Know You
by Halawen
Summary: Eli breaks her heart, her home life isn't so great so Clare goes looking for trouble and she finds it in the form of Lucas Valieri! Lucas/Clare crackship. Clare/Adam friendship, Clowen friendship, Clew friendship and Clianca friendship. Rated M. A/U story taking place after Ray of Light.
1. Educated Virgin

**First the legal stuff: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Now the Authors Notes:**

**This crackship popped into my head while doing the plots for another story and I think it might be my new favorite crackship. It's an A/U story and takes place just after Ray of Light. This will be short story, not sure how many chapters just yet.**

**Ch. 1 Educated Virgin**

**(CLARE)**

I approached the dingy looking pool hall on this dark Toronto night, the slivered moon didn't offer much light on this chilled night and the street lamps in the dirt parking lot gave an eerie yellow glow to the place. This wasn't Above the Dot or even the Break Room; this was a true pool bar on the wrong side of the tracks. I'd only been here once before with Jay and Sean; Jay's buddy worked the bar and let us in the back and it was early afternoon at the time so not many people were here, as soon as it had gotten crazy we'd left. I was also twelve at the time and any other guys in the bar were simply wondering why there was a little girl in the bar and had no interest in me otherwise. I wasn't twelve anymore though I was seventeen now, I had a figure and breasts, big ones I found them kind of obnoxious but guys liked them and tonight I was dressed to show it all off.

Black knee high boots, a black leather skirt that came to my mid thigh both of which had been borrowed from Darcy's clothes. My top was lipstick red; a tank top with thick sleeves a sweetheart neckline and buttoned all the way up. My lips and nails were painted to match my top, my curls brushing against my shoulders and the cross necklace I once wore had been replaced by a silver chain with a crystal made of amethyst, my birthstone, the chain was long and the crystal rested right above my cleavage. Yes it was basically an arrow pointing directly at my cleavage as if guy's really needed another reason to look there. But that was the point of tonight, to not be me, to find some fun and I didn't much care what happened to me tonight.

The reason I wanted so desperately to not be me was simple, actually there was more than one. Let's start with my supposed soul mate Eli, he had betrayed me, gone to a party and taken drugs, taken more drugs and run naked through school and after all that he broke up with me! And I had been ready to sleep with the boy! The thing that hurt the worst however was that I'd given my heart to him again, told him I was all in and meant it, he'd told me the same and I thought he'd meant it. Our relationship had survived the mess Asher had made and I thought we were strong, that we'd be together forever, that I was truly in love with him. Then he'd dumped me yesterday saying he needed space and today I saw him with Talia taking drugs again behind the bleachers. I no longer loved Eli, in fact I was pretty sure I hated him and tonight was about showing him I didn't need him. That other people found me attractive and even that I could be a little dangerous, a little spontaneous and risky.

It wasn't just about Eli though, my family was adding to my current attitude and lack of self-preservation. My father had moved with his new wife to San Diego California, a fact that he informed me of by e-mail two weeks after making the move. His e-mail was all of a paragraph that said essentially he had moved and hoped I could come visit at some point. That was it nothing about why he moved or asking how I was or even to tell my mom or that he had. So I just didn't tell anyone, it had hurt that he'd just turned his back on me essentially but I thought I had Eli at least. Of course I had Adam and to a lesser degree Jenna and Alli, but Alli was busy trying to graduate early and Jenna was dealing with her own stuff as well as spending a lot of time with Becky when Becky wasn't with Adam.

My mom and Glen had been fighting a lot, when no one else was around my mom was taking her marriage problems out on me. It's not as though she hit me or anything but she spent a lot of time basically telling me if I was a better daughter she wouldn't be having all these problems with Glen, which I knew not to be true but it didn't make it hurt any less. It was getting to the point that she was on me about everything, my clothes, hair, grades, appearance it was never good enough for her. She told me I should go on a diet at least twice a day. When I was with Eli she told me he was trouble and when we broke up she told me if I tried harder I could have kept him!

Needless to say I was spending less and less time at home and tonight my mother had purposely wanted us out of the house so she and Glen could spend time alone together. Not like Jake was ever home anyway, if he wasn't with Katie he was smoking pot somewhere. He'd become like a ghost in the house, not that I could blame him, it was something I wanted to do too, not be home as much as possible. The tensions at home with my mother were getting to a breaking point. And all of this together had simply built up in me and this was my solution, get out for a night, be somewhere else for a night and find somewhere to sleep tonight. The bouncer at the door eyed me and let me in without even asking for an ID even though this place was supposed to be 21 over. Looking around the place I saw a lot of men leering at me lustfully or looking me over and then I saw a familiar face.

Lucas Valieri, I couldn't exactly say I knew him, at the very most we were mild acquaintances all though he may not even remember me. He was Jane's older brother, the father of Mia's baby Isabelle and he was in Johnny's gang. We'd spent some time together between my occasional babysitting for Izzy, Jane and Spinner's relationship and the time I'd unfortunately spent at the ravine or places I'd rather not be when Alli was dating or trying to be with Johnny and I went along trying to be a good friend. He really hadn't seen me since I was 14 so it was questionable if he'd remember me or not but we were about to find out. He was playing pool with a couple of other guys that looked about his age, they all had beers so they had to be at least 21 and by my math Lucas should have just turned 21 last month. I sauntered over to the pool table and right next to Lucas, turning with my back to the table and placing my hands on the table I hopped up on it, perched on the edge crossing my legs and the guys had all stopped playing and were now watching me.

"Hi Lucas," I smiled salaciously dragging a finger slowly down his bicep.

I don't flirt much, I'd never really needed to all the guys that liked me came to me; K.C., Reese, Eli, Fitz even Jake but just because I didn't flirt doesn't mean I don't know how.

He looked me over with a pleased smile but a puzzled look; he was trying very hard to place me. The one friend of his I could see was giving me a carnal smile and his eyes were fixated on my chest. I smiled at Lucas and then bit my lip lightly rolling it between my teeth.

"You look sort of familiar but…" Lucas is saying when I cut him off.

"Clare Edwards, Darcy's sister I used to have long hair and glasses and everyone called me…" I'm reminding him when he finishes for me.

"St. Clare!" He exclaims as it dawns on him.

"She don't look so saintly to me," says one of Lucas' friends and I give him a coy smile as I bite my lip again.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks with a pleased grin as he places a hand on either side of mine upon the edge of the table and leans close to me.

"I just came looking for some fun, you boys look like fun, can I play?" I query in a coquettish voice as I trail my finger down Lucas' chest then grab his belt buckle to pull him even closer to me until our lips are just inches apart. "You'll have to teach me though," I practically whisper.

Just this little bit of flirting has him hard, as evidenced by the bulge in his pants. Clare, the Clare that was, the Clare that let guys walk all over her and was shy and innocent would have blushed and gone running in the opposite direction but not anymore. I look down at the bulge, give him a wanton smile and bite my lip again.

"Sure you can play," he grins straightening up and holding out his hand to me. I put my hand in his and he helps me off the pool table then turns me around so my back is to his and presses our bodies together. "Now take one end of the pole in one hand, put your other on the table and bend over, pulling back to make the shot." He instructs.

He's behind me; his hands and body guiding mine as he shows me. I actually know how to play pool, in fact I play quite well as Spinner and Jay taught me but me doing it on my own wouldn't be any fun and there would be much less flirting and touching. He guides my arm and moves it forward, we hit the cue ball and it hit the number twelve ball which we sink into the side pocket. I straighten up leaning into him, setting the pool cue down and turning to him biting my lip and rolling it between my teeth lightly.

"I made it you're a good teacher," I whisper in a sultry voice.

"You know you get to keep going until you miss," Lucas tells me.

"Do I now, well you'll have to show me again." I reply hooking a finger in one of his belt loops and pulling him until our bodies are pressed together.

"How 'bout if I show you this time?" Suggests one of Lucas' friends with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

He takes a step closer to us and Lucas puts a hand on the guys chest to stop him.

"I'll show her Calvin," Lucas says in a slightly hard tone as he pushed him away from us.

Once again he positions my hands on the pole and bends me over, I make sure to wiggle my ass into his crotch and feel him getting a little harder. He guides my arm back to make the shot and I sink another ball, I make him show me a third time but this time we miss. He keeps his arms on either side of me on the table and I turn in his arms, leaning against the table and pouting my lip out just a little.

"Aww we missed," I pout slightly and he brushes his fingers along my jaw as he smiles.

"It's okay these guys suck we'll get another chance soon. You want something to drink?" Lucas offers.

"Sure but umm not beer I don't like it," I tell him and then realize this sounds rather immature and not flirty so I add to my response quickly. "Something strong and sweet so the taste will linger on my lips," I say and then lick my lip slowly.

"Donnie go get the girl a grasshopper while Calvin takes his shot." Lucas orders and Donnie puts down his cue and walks to the bar.

Calvin takes his shot and misses as Donnie returns with a green milkshake looking thing that must be my grasshopper. He starts to hand it to me and then pulls it away as he eyes me up and down.

"I think I should get a kiss for buying her drink," Donnie says.

I bite my lip and look him over as well. "I guess you deserve a kiss," I say with just a hint of coquettishness in my voice.

Lucas keeps his arms on the table and doesn't let me out, in fact he tightens his arm around me bringing it around my waist and pressing my body to his.

"No kiss for you I'll pay you back," Lucas tells him keeping an arm around me as he reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

Lucas hands Donnie some money and then Donnie takes his shot. He sinks the ball and I take a sip of my drink, it tastes like mint and then there's an alcohol after taste. I sip at the drink because I really don't plan on getting drunk, Lucas gets down another cue and we play in teams, Lucas and I against Donnie and Calvin. I always choose the shots farthest away from me so I could purposely bend over the table and lay on it pushing up my breasts. They guys would look at them each and every time, I couldn't figure out why because it's not like my breasts changed but oh well boys will be boys. I knew I was starting to get tipsy when I start giggling at every little thing and I began missing shots.

"It's your turn Giggles," Lucas says helping me off the pool table where I had been sitting.

"I think you should take this shot because I'm seeing two of every ball," I whisper to him as I grip his shirt tightly.

"I'll show you two balls," Donnie says.

Lucas scowls at him and slaps him upside the head. "You better watch your fucking mouth with her." Lucas warns him and then looks back at me. "Come on Giggles I'll help you take the shot again," he says turning me around and placing my hands on the cue once more.

He guides me to an easy shot but we still miss the ball. He doesn't let go of me after the shot, keeping his arm around my waist and I stay leaning against him. Alcohol not only makes me very giggly but I get even flirtier and it takes away whatever resistance I had to touching Lucas or being touched as my hand starts feeling his jeans, even finding his pocket and slipping my hand in. He clears his throat and holds me to him a little bit tighter, his erection bulging in his jeans, it makes me smile and bite my lip. When it's our turn again, he removes my hand from his front pocket and places my hands the cue to take the shot.

"Wait a kiss for good luck this time," I exclaim suddenly then turn around putting my arms around Lucas' neck and overtake his lips.

He's still for a second and then he drops the cue putting that hand on my waist, his lips part and his tongue licks across my bottom lip. I open my mouth and his tongue goes in as I press into him a little more. He tastes like beer but kind of sweet too and be it the alcohol or the fact that I just like kissing him we don't break apart for several minutes and when we finally do his friends are just sort of starting at us.

"You know what that's enough pool for tonight," he says taking me by the waist and walking me in front of him until we reach one of the chairs in the lounge part of the bar.

He sits down putting me on his lap and his friends follow us. I sit across his lap my arm around his neck as I trace the intricate lines he has shaved into his head.

"So just how old are you Clare?" Calvin asks.

"Old enough," I reply with a giggle.

"You have a boyfriend Giggles?" Lucas questions.

"I did, he's not worth mentioning," I respond.

"What kind of idiot would break up with you?" Donnie queries.

"The kind turns to drugs of all sudden," I tell them.

"Sounds like an idiot to me," Lucas says tracing his finger around my knee cap.

We hang out for about another hour, the guys do most of the talking and I giggle at almost everything. Just before 2AM the bar tender announces last call and we all stand up, the alcohol has worn off enough that I can stand now.

"See you Lucas, nice to meet you Clare." Donnie says as he and Calvin leave.

"You need a lift home?" Lucas offers. I nod and we go out to his car, a black Chevy Impala from the 60's or 70's by the look of the car but it's in good condition, I'm betting Lucas fixed it up. "So Giggles where's your house?" Lucas inquires.

"I uh…" I start then bite my lip because I don't know to say and I can't think of a sultry answer because of the alcohol, so I just tell him the truth. "We got ousted from the house for the night so my mom could work on her marital issues." I confess.

"If you need a place to stay the night you can sleep at my place, actually it's my mom's place but she'll be asleep and she won't mind. You can sleep in Jane's room she's away at Stanford so it's not like she's using it." Lucas offers.

"Thanks," I smile and he starts driving.

His house is a few miles away and he parks in the driveway; I get out and follow him to the door.

"My mom is sleeping so be quiet when we go in," he tells me and I nod.

He locks the door behind us but doesn't turn on the light; he does however take my hand and start guiding me up the stairs. He pulls me into a room turning on the light and closing the door behind us. By the décor of the room I can tell that it's his room.

"Jane's room is across the hall but she took most of her clothes so I thought you might want to borrow a shirt to sleep in. Just pick one from my closet, anything you like." He tells me.

Now that we're not in public and I'm not tipsy keeping up that façade of flirty dangerous Clare is becoming hard.

"Okay thanks Lucas," I reply a little nervously.

I walk to the closet and start looking through his shirts, picking out a light grey long sleeve button up.

"There's a washroom at the end of the hall," he says.

"Is there a light in the hall?" I question when I open his bedroom door.

He grins coming up putting his hand on my waist as he reaches past me and flicks on a light. I smile at him and walk to the end of the hall going into the washroom. I change into the shirt and run some toothpaste over my teeth then leave the washroom and Lucas is waiting for me leaning against the wall near his room and he's wearing nothing but boxers! My cheeks go pink as I grin and bite my lip looking at him. There was something about seeing him in almost next to nothing; I feel the spot between my legs getting warm and wet. Lucas starts walking over to me and I can't seem to move. He comes up to me and picks up my hand and twists the chastity ring on my finger.

"Still a virgin?" He states more than questions.

I bite my lip as I look at his bare chest, the urge to touch it becomes overwhelming and I start dragging my finger along his chest.

"Yeah but I've done some stuff," I tell him as I enjoy the feel of his skin.

"Yeah like what?" He asks.

"Let's say I'm an educated virgin," I reply.

He smirks combing his fingers into my hair until he gets to the back of my head and then he bends down combining our lips. I melt into the kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips, standing on my tiptoes I put my hand at the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. His other hand goes to my waist and up the shirt just a bit so that his skin is touching mine. I suck in a breath inadvertently tugging at his bottom lip as I pull away.

"You know I don't think the sheets on Janie's bed have been changed in a while and it's too late to deal with it now why don't you sleep in my room with me." He suggests and I just nod.

He reaches behind me turning off the hall light and taking my hand leads me back to his room. He turns off the light and closes the door as soon as we're in there. He takes me to the bed and lifts the covers for me to get in. Sliding in next to me he lowers the covers and propping himself on one arm he leans down ensnaring my lips. My lips part, his tongue slides in, one of my hands goes to the back of his neck again as his free hand opens a couple of buttons on the shirt. His fingers drifting over the cotton and my belly, my stomach muscles tighten. When he gets to the bottom of the shirt his hand goes up the shirt resting on my belly and I become overpowered by a desire to have him touch more of me. My hips start writhing on their own suddenly; I reach up with my free hand pulling his hand from the shirt and move it down. I feel him smile into the kiss and his fingers start rubbing over the satin material of my panties and my legs spread open on their own. After a few seconds his fingers work under the panties.

I gasp and whimper just slightly as one of his fingers moves inside of me. I grip the back of his neck tightly and my other hand shoots to his shoulder clamping down but he doesn't seem to mind. His finger goes in a little farther and my back arches, it's like he's filling a part I didn't even know was empty. His finger starts retreating and I pull in a breath, my hips squirming in search of his finger. When his finger starts to move back in he adds another finger and I whimper again pulling out of the kiss to bite my lip. He doesn't seem to mind as his lips kiss along my neck and jaw. His other hand pulls at the shirt and he pops off a few buttons but again he doesn't seem to care that he did that to his shirt. His lips kiss my skin down to my breasts and his fingers begin moving faster.

The faster he moves his fingers the more moans of rapture are emitted from my lips, the more my hips buck in rhythm with his fingers and the tighter I grip onto him. Suddenly my body tenses up; I grab onto him as tight as I can as I moan loudly and begin quivering all over as I release. I keep moaning as his fingers slow down, I can't control my own movements as I continue to quiver. He pulls out his fingers and my body lurches curling up a little. It's dark in the room but I here Lucas licking his fingers, then he finds my lips and gives me a kiss of pure fervor as I try and catch my breath. I taste him and another soft taste that must be me; it's an interesting and sort of erotic combination.

"Stay right there Giggles I'll be right back," he whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek gently.

He suddenly hops out of bed and goes out of the room. I lay there quivering and panting for several minutes then Lucas returns to the bed. He gets in and drags his finger up my spine; it's like a silent command for me to roll over and lay in his arms which is exactly what I do. Rolling to my other side, into his arm, my head resting on his bicep and my arm draped across his stomach. His arm curls around me, his fingers gently caressing my arm through the shirt.

"You said we earlier when you were talking about getting ousted from your house, I thought your sister was in Africa?" He questions.

"She is I and I barely hear from her I was referring to my stepbrother and I when I said we." I tell Lucas with a sigh that ghosts across his skin.

"So your mom got remarried and she's already having problems in the marriage?" He asks.

"Yeah and they only dated for a few months before deciding to get married. They knew each other before but they hadn't seen each other in eight years until last year. They dated for 3 months, got engaged and got married 3 months after that. My stepbrother and I used to date, I should have known that wasn't going to last I think I attract the bad boys." I tell him.

"I'll agree to that in my case but what about this boyfriend that's not worth mentioning?" Lucas inquires.

"Well he used to drive a hearse until he crashed it to get me to come see him in the hospital after I told him I needed space. That lead to our first breakup. He tricked Fitz into getting arrested and poisoned him. He wrote a play to try and win me back and most recently he started taking MDMA and ran naked through the school then blamed me for all the problems in our relationship and that was just a couple of days ago." I explain.

"Sounds like a loser, a psychotic loser. So any other ex's I should be on the lookout for? Gotta know how many guys I'll need to beat up," Lucas tells me and I giggle.

"Well my first boyfriend was K.C. and he was living in group home because both his parents were in jail and he got in trouble for stealing cars. He also left me for one of my best friends at the time but we became friends again and now he lives in Vancouver. Then aside from my stepbrother I had one date with Fitz." I enlighten him.

"You went on a date with Fitz? You really do attract the bad boys." Lucas remarks.

"Told you," I laugh and then yawn.

"Get to sleep," he says holding me tighter.

I bite my lips nuzzling into him, finding his embrace warm, comforting and safe, it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

"Hey working man you miss school yet?" I tease Drew as I lean on the counter at his kiosk.

"Hey buddy what are you doing at the mall on a Saturday?" Drew questions as we bump fists.

"Dropping off my brother and Maya thought I'd come bother you." I reply.

"Well you'll be happy to know I'll be back at school on Monday, moving back home tomorrow today is my last day." Drew tells me.

"Sweet, it'll be good to have you back." I grin.

"I'm going to miss him here he's been our top seller." Drew's boss complains.

Drew starts doing something and I turn leaning on the counter with one arm as I look over the food court and then I see a familiar face at one of the tables. Actually I see familiar and very distinct hair because I can't see his face and he has a girl in his lap and he's looking at her. She has knee high black boots on and one of his jackets. They seem to be kissing and then they stop and when I see her face I have to do a double take.

"Hey is that Clare?" I ask Drew hitting his arm and pointing to the table.

I'm sure that I must be mistaken but he knows her better than I do as his brother is best friends with Clare. Drew looks up and follows my pointing, his eyes squinting like he's unsure and then he looks shocked.

"Yeah that's Clare alright who's the guy I don't recognize him." Drew replies watching them carefully now.

"That is Lucas Valieri, if you think me and Fitz were bad when we were bad he was worse. He was part of Johnny's gang, when he was 14 and his girlfriend was 13 he got her pregnant and ditched her. I don't mean like K.C. ditched Jenna for a couple months and then came to his senses. I mean he had nothing to do with his daughter pretty much all together. Most of the time she spent with him or at his house was to see her aunt and grandmother. He beat kids up on a daily basis and was lucky he never got arrested. He stole cars, drank, partied as is a general community delinquent." I enlighten Drew.

"So what the hell is Clare doing with him?" Drew questions.

"I have no idea," I shake my head.

"Hey Max I'm going on break," Drew says and comes out from behind the counter.

We walk over to their table and can hear them talking.

"I like your beauty marks it's like a road map of where I should kiss you. Starting with this one," Lucas says and kisses her neck then Clare giggles. "I'll kiss this one later," he says touching her beauty mark right above her breasts.

"Hey Lucas," I say in a harsh voice as I sit at the table.

"Hi Clare," Drew greets sitting next to me.

Clare looks up at us wearing a smile I'm sure is not for us as Lucas is caressing her arm.

"Hi Drew, Owen," she nods.

"Hey Owen," Lucas smiles.

"Drew is Adam's brother," Clare tells Lucas.

"Adam is the best friend, nice to meet you." Lucas says to Drew.

"Yeah great everyone knows each other now so what are you two doing together and what the hell are you wearing?" I exclaim to Clare seeing that under his jacket she has on a dark red top with a low neckline and is missing her cross.

"Their called clothes Owen," she replies in a snarky tone.

"Those aren't the clothes you usually wear and what happened to your cross?" Drew questions.

"I took it off; I wore these out last night and spent the night at Lucas' house. I haven't been home to change." She tells us and I look at Drew completely astounded and so is he.

"You staying over again tonight giggles? We can get some clothes for you while we're here but you can sleep in one of my shirts again." Lucas tells her and then nips her earlobe.

Drew and I go from shocked to about to have heart attacks! We look at each other and both mouth "giggles" which is what he calls her and I want to know why.

"How did the two of you even meet?" I question.

"I used to babysit for Izzy and Jane dated Spinner for a long time so I already knew Lucas but I ran into him when I went to Scratch last night." Clare informs me.

"What's Scratch?" Drew asks.

"It's a pool hall bar, an actual bar," I tell Drew and Look back at Clare, "and you're supposed to be 21 to get in."

"Funny the bouncer at the door didn't even ask for my ID just looked at my chest and let me in." Clare informs us.

"Everyone was looking at your chest," Lucas grins kissing her neck again.

"What the hell were you even doing at Scratch?!" I inquire.

"My mom kicked us out of the house so she and Glen could have some alone time and Jake was off smoking pot with Katie so I needed a place to go." Clare replies.

"Then go to my house and stay the night there!" Drew exclaims.

"You don't even live there anymore," she shoots back.

"I'm moving back in tomorrow and I will be back at school on Monday and you are sleeping at my house tonight." Drew insists.

"You two barely know me, Owen you have said maybe three words to me before this and Drew the only things you know about me you found out from Adam!" She snaps at us and then turns to Lucas running her fingers through his hair. "Let's go back to your house; you don't have to be at work for several hours." Clare flirts with Lucas.

Lucas grins and she hops off of his lap, her outfit fully visible calls attention to all of her curves. Lucas puts his arm around her shoulders and they start to walk out of the mall.

"Clare!" Drew calls after her but she ignores us.

"Okay what the hell happened to Clare?" I question.

"I…don't…know," Drew replies slowly watching the door she just went out of. "I guess Eli's last stunt finally broke her." He says as he pulls out his phone, putting it on speaker then puts it on the table.

"Hey Drew if you're calling about tomorrow we already have it worked out." Adam says when he answers.

"Not why I'm calling, what the hell is wrong with your best friend?" Drew asks him.

"You mean besides turning to drugs, screaming at Clare and running through the school naked?" Adam inquires.

"No I mean your other best friend," Drew says.

"Clare? I haven't seen Clare or talked to her since school on Friday why?" Adam questions.

"Because we just saw her at the mall sitting on the lap of and making out with one of the worst juvenile delinquents ever and he calls her Giggles." I inform him.

"Uh hi Owen wha…wait Giggles?" Adam asks.

"Yep Giggles," Drew and I say in unison.

"Apparently she even slept at his house last night," Drew tells him.

"Clare doesn't stay the night at guy's houses, she's only ever slept over here once and that was when she was fighting with Jake and Eli was scaring her with the play." Adam remarks.

"Yeah well she slept at Lucas' house last night and slept in one of his shirts." I comment.

"I have to go, gotta call Clare see you tomorrow bro." Adam says and hangs up.

"You think he can talk some sense into her?" I ask Drew.

"No idea but I have to get back to work." Drew tells me.

"Yeah, if you hear back from Adam let me know and I'll come over to help you move tomorrow." I respond.

"Yeah cool see ya Owen," Drew waves.

I walk out to my car but I can't stop thinking or worrying that Clare has lost her mind, that Drew is right and Eli's last stunt finally totally broke her and made her snap. I also know Lucas and I don't think he's good for her. I was never really friends with Lucas, I never had his number or knew where his house was but Fitz might and I believe he's on shift at the Dot right now.

**Update Soon including Adam calling Clare, Owen going to see Fitz at the Dot and Clare's second night at Lucas' and possibly him taking her to school Monday morning.**


	2. Nobody Knows Her

**Ch. 2 Nobody Knows Her**

**(CLARE)**

"You know if I'm sleeping over again I still need clothes," I remind Lucas when we get back into his car after leaving the mall.

"You can borrow something of Jane's, she was a little taller and had less boobs than you but I'm sure something will fit you." He tells me.

"I thought you said Jane took all of her clothes?" I question.

"I just wanted you to sleep in one of my shirts," he grins.

I smile and bite my lip, he drives us back to his house, his mom's at work, she left before we were up this morning and the second he has the door unlocked he starts kissing me, pulling his jacket off of me. He cups my chin, overtaking my lips and my hand goes to the back of his neck. I can feel him getting hard and we're getting ready to go up to his room when my phone rings. He growls slightly but releases me so I can answer my phone. I expect it to be my mom but it's Adam.

"Hi Adam," I say into the phone.

"Best friend checking up on you?" Lucas whispers in my ear with a smile.

"Where are you and who is Lucas?" Adam demands as Lucas goes to the kitchen and gets a beer popping off the top with his switchblade.

"Drew called you didn't he?" I ask with a sigh.

Lucas sits down on the sofa and motions for me to come sit with him, so I do sitting down next to him and he puts his arm around me.

"Drew and Owen and according to Owen this guy is bad news Clare," Adam informs me.

"I can take care of myself Adam," I retort.

"Clare if you want to rebound after Eli then fine but…" he's saying when I cut him off.

"I appreciate the concern Adam but you don't know anything about Lucas and you're taking Owen's word of all people." I point out.

"Did you spend the night at his house?" Adam questions.

"Yeah I did after Mom kicked me out so she could have some alone time with Glen. Jake was either off smoking pot or banging Katie and I couldn't exactly go to Eli's house." I point out.

"No but you could have come to mine, or Alli and Jenna's," he reminds me.

"Yeah maybe but I didn't want to talk and you all would have gotten me to talk; besides your mom would never have let me stay the night," I point out.

"She would if you had told her your mom kicked you out. Owen and Drew were worried about you; they barely know you so if they're worried then I'm very worried. It isn't like you to just stay over at some guy's house especially some guy that calls you Giggles." Adam remarks.

"Adam you can't get second hand information and then call to scold me." I shoot back.

Actually he's my best friend and he can call to scold me but I'm not about to admit that, besides I'm having fun and it really isn't fair of him to judge Lucas without knowing him at all and only getting second hand info from Owen.

"I'm just worried, just be safe I almost had a heart attack when I heard you spent the night at his house." Adam says.

"I am Adam; I'll see you on Monday and tell your brother to mind his own business." I tell him.

"Yeah see you Monday and call if you need to," he says.

"I will Adam," I promise and hang up.

As soon as my phone is down Lucas pulls me to lie with my head on his lap then bends down to kiss me.

"What was that about?" Lucas asks when he sits up again.

"According to Owen you're bad news and my best friend was worried." I tell him with a smile.

"Well Owen has a point I am very bad news and you attract the bad boys, guess we were made for each other." He grins kissing me again.

My arms go around his neck as his tongue licks across my bottom lip, I part my lips and his tongue goes in. It gets uncomfortable to be supporting my weight on his neck after a minute so I pull away and he gives me a disappointed look but I just giggle sitting up and then straddle his lap facing him. His look of disappointment turns to a look of intense pleasure; his hands go onto my waist as my arms loop around his neck again. My lips drawn to his like magnets, my tongue slipping out between my lips and his, wrestling his tongue. His hands get a little tighter around my waist and he deepens the kiss, kissing me with more fervor. His lips taste like beer but they also have his sweet taste, soon I feel a bulge in his pants getting bigger and poking at me. It's terrifying and immensely thrilling all at the same time. I become wet and overwhelmed by that tickling sensation, my body begins to move, to writhe of its own accord and just when I'm about ready to start taking off some clothes the doorbell rings!

"Now who the fuck is that?!" He growls pulling out of the kiss.

I get off his lap so he can go open the door and he takes my hand pulling me with him.

"Owen what are you doing here?" Lucas questions after opening the door and then his arm goes around my waist fiddling with the waistband of my leather skirt something that Owen sees and gives Lucas an admonishing look for.

**(OWEN)**

When I get to the Dot I see Fitz behind the counter, he's helping Mo and Marisol when I get there so I wait.

"Hey Owen what do you want?" Fitz asks me after wronging up Mo.

"Lucas' number or even better his address," I respond.

"Uh come again?" Fitz requests.

"Valieri do you have his number or know where he lives?" I ask again.

"Uh I think his numbers still in my phone but it's in the employee lounge and I don't go on break for another hour. I know where his mom's house is, he probably still lives there." Fitz tells me.

"Good then tell me where his mom's house is," I demand.

"On Clark, white house with dark blue trim." Fitz tells me.

"Thanks," I say turning around to go down to Lucas' house.

"Hey why'd you want to know where Valieri lives?" Fitz calls to me.

"Because Clare's with him," I call back.

"WHAT?! WHY IS SHE WITH HIM?!" Fitz yells making the whole café look at him but I don't have time to answer, I'm already out the door.

It's only a couple of blocks to Clark St. and there's only one white house with dark blue trim so I park in front of it and ring the bell. Lucas answers it holding Clare's hand, she's not wearing his jacket anymore and I can see her full outfit, it's risky even for Bianca and to see it on Clare, as pleasing as it is, is alarming.

"Owen what are you doing here?" Lucas questions letting go of Clare's hand to put his arm around her waist and starts fingering the waistband of her skirt.

Given the way his jeans are bulging I can guess what they were doing before I interrupted them.

"I came to see what she's doing here," I respond glaring at him.

"I'm sleeping here," Clare shoots back and Lucas holds her a little tighter as she starts fingering his shirt.

"Like hell you are!" I state reaching over to grab Clare's arm and get her the hell out of there and away from Lucas.

Lucas is faster than I thought and moves Clare behind him giving me a hard stare.

"She wants to stay and she can make her own decisions now get lost Owen." Lucas growls at me.

"Clare you…" I start but Lucas slams the door in my face. "Lucas open the door!" I call banging on it, surprisingly it works and the door opens.

"Owen go away I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I'm choosing to stay." Clare tells me in a determined voice.

"Yeah but Clare you don't…" I start and she cuts me off.

"Dude she told you to get lost now get the fuck away from my house!" Lucas says trying to slam the door on me again but I stop him reaching in and grabbing Clare's arm to bring her with me. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Lucas snarls punching me in the face.

"Lucas!" Clare exclaims as I stumble back slightly and then land a punch of my own on his jaw! "Owen! Both of you stop!" She demands putting her hand on Lucas' chest before he hits me again. "Owen just leave! I am seventeen and perfectly capable of making choices about the company I keep! I appreciate the concern but it isn't necessary or wanted you've never cared about my life before and you don't get to start now you don't even know me!" She informs me and then slams the door on me.

I can either stand there banging on the door and yelling for them to let me in again or I can go back to the mall and see if Adam's talked to her yet. I'm thinking the latter is probably the better option because if I stay here banging on the door one of the neighbors is bound to call the cops and have me arrested for drunk and disorderly. Reluctantly I get in my car and drive balk to the mall going back in to Drew's kiosk.

"Your brother talk to Clare yet?" I ask Drew leaning on his kiosk.

"I have no idea, haven't talked to him since we called him." Drew replies.

"I went to the Dot and saw Fitz, he told me how to find Lucas' house but they both told me to get lost and slammed the door on me." I tell him.

"I don't like this either but we can't tell Clare what to do, not sure anyone can tell Clare what to do. I'll call Adam in a second and ask him what she said." Drew says.

He finishes what he's doing and pulls his phone from his back pocket putting it on speaker before laying it on the counter.

"Hey Drew," Adam answers.

"Did you call Clare?" Drew asks him.

"She told me to mind my own business and she can take care of herself. And that I can't judge the guy without knowing him and she has a point." Adam responds.

"Yeah but I know him and I told you he was bad news," I say into the phone.

"Yeah I know but have you ever tried telling Clare something is a bad idea? She doesn't exactly listen, how do you think she ended up going to Vegas night with Fitz? If something bad happens she'll call me but you can't drag her out of there and telling Clare no just makes her want it more. If I hear from her again I'll let you know but you aren't going to convince her Lucas is a bad for her." Adam advises us; given that he's the girl's best friend I guess he knows.

"Yeah I just hope she doesn't call you to say something bad has happened," I sigh.

"Yeah me too," Adam replies and hangs up.

"I'm off in an hour you want to come over to the loft and hang out?" Drew offers.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the loft at 5:30." I tell him which gives him enough time to get off and get to the loft.

He waves to me and I leave the mall getting back in my car again, fighting the urge to drive back to Lucas' place and bang on the door again.

**(CLARE)**

"Okay Owen's gone and where were we?" Lucas questions after he looks through the peephole to make sure that Owen is really gone.

"I think we were making out on the sofa," I reply putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," he remarks picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Agh! Lucas!" I shriek. He slaps my ass playfully as he runs up the stairs and into his room putting me on his bed. "Owen was right you are a menace," I giggle.

"I told you I was bad news Giggles," he grins with pride and captures my lips with his.

He's lying next to me supporting his weight on one arm as he kisses me with a deep hunger. I feel him becoming hard again the longer we kiss and then his hand starts to roam, over my belly, up along the shirt until he gets to the top button and he opens it. Then another button and another, his hand parting the shirt as he feels my breasts but he can't quite get his hand in so he opens two more buttons. He lifts me up unhooking my bra and taking it off then tossing it in the room, his lips leave mine and his eyes lock with mine. They're dark and deep, I see danger and excitement in them, behind that however is a sweetness, a caring, a passion that I'm sure few have ever seen in Lucas Valieri. He releases another button and takes my left breast in his hand squeezing softly rolling the nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger until it becomes hard and then he sucks on it lightly. I pull in a surprised but blissful breath and then his lips leave my nipple. He does the same to the other and when my both my nipples are hard he takes one in each hand and kisses me again.

He pulls away after a minute, his hands leaving my breasts, he stands going to the end of the bed, lifting my left heel and then unzipping my knee high boot and taking it off then he does the same for the other. When my boots are on the floor he takes off my socks and kisses up my leg until he reaches my skirt. He pulls the zipper and then pulls my leather skirt down my body dropping it to the floor. Kissing his way up my body his lips find their way to my lips again. I melt into the kiss, my back arching to feel him, he's nearly bursting through his jeans he's so hard! His fingers drift over my belly and go under my panties, my stomach muscles tighten and I gasp pulling out of the kiss.

"Lucas I…"

He puts a finger on my lips to stop me. "You're still a virgin aren't you?" He asks. I bite my lip and look away but he takes my chin and turns me to look at him again. "We don't have to have sex, not until you're ready anyway we should get you on birth control first." He says.

"I've been on birth control since I was twelve," I inform him.

"Wait you've been on birth control since you were twelve and you're still a virgin?" Lucas inquires.

"Spinner put me on birth control after Darcy got raped, he realized he may not be able to keep me from getting raped but he could keep me from getting pregnant at least." I enlighten Lucas.

"Fuck I forgot Darcy was raped," Lucas comments with an expression I can't quite read.

"I was twelve, my parents tried to shield me from the whole thing I just heard bits and pieces. Anyway I spent most of that time with Spinner, Peter or Jay." I tell Lucas.

"Doing what?" He inquires.

"Watching movies, playing pool, bowling silly stuff like that." I respond.

"I thought you didn't know how to play pool?" He queries.

"No I know how, I play quite well but it wouldn't have been any fun without you having your arms around me to teach me." I respond.

"You crafty little minx," he grins.

I giggle and pull him down to kiss me again, while I'm kissing him I reach down and undo his jeans. He smiles into the kiss and I pull him to lie down, rolling on my side and then getting on top of him. I move off him and open his jeans more pulling them down a little. He's still wearing all of his clothes and the only things I have left on are my shirt and panties. As soon as his jeans are down a little I pull down his boxers freeing his cock and I take it in my hand. Going up on all fours and moving so that my ass is up near his head and I'm in a good position to take his cock. I haven't the vaguest idea what I'm doing, never got this far with Eli, we were close but I hadn't gotten the true desire to do this with Eli. It doesn't seem to matter though because as soon as I run my hand along his cock he moans softly.

I give him a coy smile locking my eyes with his and then kissing the head gently. He sucks in a breath letting it out in a deep low moan. I part my lips and slowly move them over the head until I have the entire head encased by my lips. Lucas exhales with this pleasured grunt that sort of melts into a moan, it's odd but the sound turns me on and I slide my lips down along his pulsating cock. He starts to tremble and twitch; it's erotically exciting how every little movement of my mouth, every little flick of my tongue elicits some rapturous response from Lucas. Lucas is, shall we say well endowed and I can't get him completely into my mouth but I use my hand to fondle what my mouth can't reach. His hand tunnels into my hair fisting some and moving my head along him.

After a few minutes, when I've taken a rhythm, his hand leaves my hair and he pulls my panties down to my knees spreading my legs. His fingers drift up my inner thigh and slide into my pussy, I gasp and squirm but I'm so turned on I don't mind one little bit. His fingers glide in and out of me slowly and then speed up, without realizing it I match my movements on his cock with the movements of his fingers in my pussy. I moan euphorically and suck his cock harder and faster the faster he goes. His free hand reaches over slapping my ass lightly making me whimper and then moan, the stinging pain starts to numb and the little bit of pain is actually quite pleasurable.

My hips begin to writhe and squirm seeking out his fingers and his feel. I bob my head faster; pump my hand more rapidly, my moaning increases and when I take my mouth from his cock for a breath his name falls from lips. Without warning he adds another finger and begins thrusting them in and out of my pussy at a furious pace. His cock begins throbbing like crazy, gets even harder and then my mouth becomes filled with his hot thick salty yet sweet sperm. I swallow the sweetly bitter seed and now that Lucas is done I expect him to just pull his fingers out of my pussy but he doesn't. His fingers move faster and faster until I'm screaming in euphoric erotically charged unimaginable rapture, he slaps my ass one last time just as I cum sending me over the edge! I grip the sheets beneath me, arching my back and crying out so loud it echoes in the room! He slows his fingers down and I begin quivering uncontrollably, I can barely remain up on all fours but can't seem to move either. He removes his fingers and I emit one last whimper, then he fixes my panties, sits up and pulls me to lie down with him. His arms go around me as I put my head on his chest, draping an arm across his torso.

"You give great head Giggles and watching you cum was fucking hot! You realize I'm going to make you cum all the time now so I can watch you do that." He comments.

"Lucas!" I giggle.

"I'll grab us some waters and a snack, come down when you're ready." Lucas tells me leaning over and ensnaring my lips for a heated kiss.

He gently releases me from his arms then gets up fixing his jeans and boxers before leaving the room. It's a few minutes before my legs no longer feel like jelly and I have the strength to walk. I don't feel much like putting on the leather skirt and buttoning the red top again though so I walk to the top of the stairs.

"Lucas," I call down the stairs.

"What's up Giggles?" He asks appearing at the bottom of the stairs and raising his eyebrows as his face takes on a carnally blissful expression when he sees me at the top in nothing but panties and a half unbuttoned top.

"Can I borrow some of Jane's clothes now so I don't have to put have to put my leather skirt back on?" I request.

"Yeah sure take whatever you want," he replies.

I smile at him and walk back to Jane's room, I look through her dresser before I pick out a pair of black cut off shorts that look like they were cut from a pair of sweats. After looking through her closet and dresser at her shirts, that could easily rival Eli's closet for the most black clothing, I grab a black tank top with thin white stripes. I take the clothes into Lucas' room to change, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and placing it on Lucas' dresser I put my bra back on. The top however is slightly tight around my breasts but that means I don't have to wear a bra with it so I take it off and put it with my shirt. Slipping the shorts on I go downstairs. Lucas is on the sofa eating and watching TV but looks over when he hears me come down.

"Is it wrong that you look hot in my sisters clothing?" Lucas questions as his eyes rove over me.

He takes my hand and pulls me to him making me fall on the sofa and giggle.

"As long as I don't look like Jane to you in these clothes," I reply.

"No you look like sexy you," he responds and then takes my lips, when he pulls away he pulls my bottom lip and it makes me tremble.

He has drinks and a bowl of chips on the coffee table, we watch TV for a while before we hear the front door open and look over.

"Hi Mom you remember Clare don't you?" Lucas asks without getting up from the sofa.

I on the other hand get up and go over to greet her. "Hi Mrs. Valieri it's nice to see you again." I smile shaking her hand.

"Yes of course I remember, you babysat for Izzy quite often and Spinner was very fond of you, I believe you were like a little sister to him. It's wonderful to see you again but uh what are you doing here with Lucas? And please call me Evelyn," she says.

"I found her at a place she shouldn't be last night and brought her home," Lucas explains my presence.

"I'm sorry who found whom last night?" I question.

"Whatever you shouldn't have been there either way. Anyway her mom kicked her out of the house last night so she could be alone with her husband and so I brought her here. She's sleeping over again." Lucas informs his mom.

"If that's okay Evelyn," I add.

"Of course Clare that's fine, I'm going to make dinner and we can all eat together I know Lucas works tonight." Evelyn replies.

"Can I help?" I offer.

"Oh no it's really an easy dinner you two just relax," she responds.

I sit back on the sofa and Lucas puts his arm around me, Evelyn does some stuff in the kitchen and then goes upstairs, she comes back down a few minutes later having changed her clothes. She has dinner finished less than an hour later and we all sit at the table.

"It's been a long time Clare, are you still in the gifted program at DeGrassi?" Evelyn asks as we begin eating.

"Actually they stopped the gifted program after grade nine; we just take AP classes now, usually a grade ahead." I tell them.

"Well isn't that nice you know Lucas dropped out in his senior year," Evelyn says with a scolding look at her son.

"Yes but he's cleaned up his act a lot and he has a good job now," I say in his defense.

"Yes that's true," Evelyn nods.

"Do you guys hear from Mia and Izzy much?" I question.

"Mia no, I mean we don't have much contact from her unless it's about Izzy but I do video chat with Izzy once a month." Lucas tells me and he sounds a little sad about it.

"Uh what about Jane?" I question changing the subject quickly.

"She calls home every Tuesday night and she's flying out next weekend for a visit. My mother's 85th birthday is next Saturday." Evelyn informs me. "What about you Clare do you ever hear from Spinner or anybody?" Evelyn asks.

"Yeah I hear from Spinner and Emma on occasion, usually by e-mail or facerange messages but I always see them when they're in town. Peter's the same way, I hear from Declan most often." I reply. The rest of dinner consists of small talk like this. "I'll help you clean up Evelyn," I insist when we're done eating.

"Well that's very sweet of you Clare," she smiles.

"I'm going to take a shower since I work tonight," Lucas remarks standing up.

He puts his arm around my waist from behind and kisses my cheek before he runs upstairs. Evelyn and I clear the table then I start rinsing the dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

"I like you Clare and I'm not complaining but you and Lucas…" she starts when I cut her off.

"We just ran into each other but I'm glad we did. I know what he was like and I see a change in him now. He's been great to me and I have no idea what this is, if we're dating or just having fun but I feel good when I'm with him." I respond.

"And you make him happy I could see it as soon as I came in," she tells me and I smile.

By the time we're done cleaning the kitchen Lucas is out of the shower, he comes down dressed but with his hair is wet.

"Lucas you don't have to be at work for a few hours why don't I make some popcorn and we can watch a movie together?" Evelyn suggests.

"Sure Mom," Lucas shrugs he seems fairly disinterested but he puts his arms around me as he says it.

I turn in his arms and kiss his cheek as my phone rings. I pull out of his arms and go to my purse still by the sofa pulling out my phone.

"It's Adam," I tell Lucas as he's followed me to see who's calling.

"How tightly does your best friend have you reigned, he is just the best friend right?" Lucas asks picking me up.

"Yes he's just the best friend and he's just worried." I tell him as he sits on the sofa with me in his lap as I answer the phone. "Hi Adam," I answer.

"Hey where are you?" Adam questions.

"Still at Lucas' place we just had dinner with his mom and now we're about to watch a movie with her it's all very scandalous." I tell him in a snarky tone.

"What are you still doing there?" Owen asks and I realize Adam is with Owen and probably Drew.

"Staying over again not that it's any of your business," I snap back.

"Clare…" Owen starts but I cut him off.

"Don't you start, last year you were one of the biggest jerks in the school. A homophobic bully that practically everyone hated! Imagine everybody's shock when we found out you have a gay little brother. You changed, you grew up and so has Lucas and you and Drew who I assume is also there barely know me and do not get to dictate who I hang out with. Adam I will call you tomorrow, goodnight boys." I say into the phone.

"Goodnight Clare," they all say together.

"Just be careful," Owen requests and they hang up.

"So they still think I'm bad news?" Lucas asks when I put down my phone.

"The worst," I grin.

He grins back at me and abducts my lips for a kiss of fervor. He releases my lips when his mom comes over and throws a kernel of popcorn at Lucas' head. He sits up but keeps me in his lap; Evelyn sets 3 sodas on the coffee table and a big bowl of popcorn between us on the sofa. We watch one movie and then Lucas takes me off his lap setting me on the sofa where he was sitting.

"I have to get ready for work," he tells me, kisses me and then goes upstairs.

He kisses me again before he leaves and waves to his mom. Evelyn and I watch TV for a while before she tells me she's going to shower and go to bed. I tell her I'll see her in the morning and I stay up late watching TV. I finally go to bed around one but Lucas won't be home until four. I put on one of Lucas' shirts and wear just that to bed as I've been wearing these panties for two days. His bed smells like him and I fall asleep quickly. I wake up sometime later but not from a nightmare or a startling noise or even from Lucas getting in bed. No I woke up simply because I was thirsty. I yawn and get out of Lucas' bed sleepily making my way downstairs. Going to the kitchen and opening the fridge, the bright light makes me squint and it takes a minute for my eyes to focus. An arm comes around my waist from behind, I jump and gasp before lips come onto my neck and I realize it's Lucas he must have just come home.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes with a whisper next to me ear.

"Just startled me I didn't realize it was so late," I reply.

"You come down for a late night snack?" He questions.

"Actually I was thirsty," I tell him.

He reaches in grabbing a bottle of water and opening it before handing it to me. "Have I told you that you look hot in my shirt?" He asks.

"I think you said something to that effect last night," I respond turning around to see him in his security guard uniform. "And you look hot in your uniform," I grin gripping his tie and pulling him to me for a kiss.

His tongue drifts lightly over my bottom lip and my mouth parts for him granting him access as I lift my hand to the back of his neck and tease the short hairs there. He pulls away after a minute taking my hand and pulling me with him up the stairs to his room. He closes the door, I walk to the bed sitting down and drinking some water before Lucas gets on the bed taking the water bottle from my hand and setting it on the nightstand. His hands grip the t-shirt and lift it off my body, his lips caress my neck forcing me to pull in a breath and I quiver. His strong slightly callused hands graze around my skin until they find my breasts and squeeze gently. I moan softly as his fingers squeeze my nipples softly. He guides me to lie back on the bed; my head rests on the pillow as he hovers over me on all fours. He looks at me taking in that I'm entirely nude and he gives me an appreciative animalistic smile. I reach up loosening his tie and taking it off as I hear him slip off his shoes. I start unbuttoning his shirt and he leans down to play with my breasts. I get his shirt unbuttoned, pull it out of his pants and get it off him, then I pull off his wife beater undershirt and slip it over his head. I start fingering his belt and he leans down to kiss my flesh again when suddenly a thought occurs to me. I release his belt and cup his chin stopping his lips just short of my flesh, tipping his head up to look at me.

"Lucas how many girls have you had sex with?"

**Update on November 10th picking up from right here in Lucas' pov and including Monday at school**


	3. Tough Boys

**So I lied we're starting in Clare's pov and then going to Lucas because I decided it works better that way and it's my story/**

**Ch.3 Tough Boys**

**(CLARE)**

"Lucas how many girls have you had sex with?" I question ceasing him from fondling my breasts.

By the ambient light coming into the room I can see his eyebrows raise and then he looks down. He starts kissing my chest again but I grab his hair and pull his head up to look at me again.

"Ow I didn't know you liked it rough," he teases.

I twist my mouth at him this isn't a joke to me but I release his hair. "Answer the question, you got Mia pregnant so I know you aren't a virgin and considering that was seven years ago I'm certain that she isn't the only girl you've had sex with." I comment, my tone taking on an annoyed tone.

He sighs and lies down next to me on his back, one arm behind his head. "Does it matter? I haven't gotten anyone else pregnant." He replies flippantly as he shrugs.

"That's now what I asked and yes it matters, it matters to me. If we're going to do anything at all then I want to know Lucas." I respond rolling on my side and propping up on my elbow to look at him. He stays silent and I'm starting to get more annoyed. "Well?" I demand turning from annoyed to angry.

"I'm thinking," he snaps back with a sharp tongue.

I huff angrily, throw the covers off and hop out of bed heading for the door not caring that I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing. He leaps out of bed, running ahead of me and blocking the door, his belt partly unfastened and hanging loose around his uniform pants.

"Where are you going you have no clothes on?" He inquires.

"To sleep in Jane's room," I reply curtly trying to get past him. He grabs me, tossing me over his shoulder and walking back to the bed. "Lucas let me go, put me down!" I demand but I keep my voice down as his mom is sleeping just down the hall. He puts me on the bed hovering over me on all fours and pinning my wrists above my head. "Lucas get off of me! Maybe Owen was right about you!" I spit at him lacing my voice with just enough venom to sting.

"Is that really what you think?" He asks in a wounded voice edged with vulnerability and I feel a pang of hurt for him.

"You didn't answer the question and I am not going to be another conquest." I inform him softening my voice a little but keeping some venom in it.

"If all you were was just another conquest then I would have fucked you that very first night Clare." He disputes, sounding hurt still and I bite my lip.

"Then answer my question," I persist but my tone is entirely soft now and slightly pleading.

He hangs his head and I'm afraid to know the answer, he's muttering names under his breath as he mentally recounts each one. I can't quite make out any of the names but the longer he's silent the angrier I become.

"Ten that I've actually had sex with, more if you're counting oral and fingering but that would also include you." He finally confesses.

I pull in a slow deep breath as my heart rate increases and my chest tightens slightly. "Ten!" I exclaim trying to get out of his grip but he holds me tight.

"It's been seven years, that's a little more than one a year," he defends.

"1.42 a year actually and you just said it was more than that counting any kind of sexual encounter! I'm just another girl on a list! Another name to mutter under your breath!" I counter angrily my voice dripping with venom, hoping he feels as hurt as I do.

Since he won't let go of me I lift my knee and make contact with his belly just hard enough that it forces him to let me go.

"Oof!" He coughs letting me go and doubling over for a second.

I scramble to get out of the bed but he recovers faster than I thought and catches me around the waist.

"Clare stop don't sleep in Jane's room. I'm older than you and I've been sexually active since I was 14 it's really not that many. After getting Mia pregnant I always carry condoms with spermicide, I wasn't about to get another girl pregnant and Jane started forcing me to get tested for STI's every couple of months so it became habit. I've always tested clean; I won't sleep with or do anything sexual with just any girl. I'm not that low and I have standards. You're not just another girl Clare, not just another name on a list. If you were just another girl I wouldn't have brought you home, I've never brought a girl home, not even Mia." He tells me, his tone is sincere and apologetic.

I relax a little, my body leaning into his just a bit. I bite my lip, rolling it between my teeth as I consider what he said, I'm inclined to believe him but I have my doubts.

"I want to believe you Lucas but…" I begin and he cuts me off before I can continue.

"You can ask my mom in the morning if I've ever brought a girl home, you can even call Jane. If you're worried about it I'll go get myself tested tomorrow, as soon as we wake up. You can come with me and see the results as soon as they're handed to me." He insists.

"You mean it?" I question leaning against him a little more.

The feel of his skin, his embrace it all becomes comforting again, safe and exciting all at once. He tightens his arm around my waist and kisses my neck, the soft touch of his lips on my skin sends a tingling rush through my body.

"Yes I mean it, as soon as we wake up and we'll get breakfast after." He tells me, letting go of me and guiding me to lie down again. He gets up just long enough to undress down to his boxers and then gets back in bed. "Let's go to sleep," he says.

Rolling onto my side I attach my lips to his, my tongue probes his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. My fingers softly grazing down his chest and along his belly as I feel his stomach muscles tighten. His hands caress along my sides, feeling my curves and around to my breasts. He squeezes gently, eliciting a soft moan from my lips as my fingers work their way under the waist band of his boxers, and my nails comb through his pubic hair. He deepens the kiss, squeezing my breasts a little harder and then one of his hands leaves my breast, stroking down to my clit and rubbing gently. I pull out of the kiss, sucking in a breath as I quiver with erotic anticipation. My nails barely graze the shaft of his throbbing cock; he lurches and turns us so that I'm on my back again.

Hovering over me on all fours once again he urges my legs to spread open for him. I bite my lip both excited and nervous; I admit a part of me worries that he's about to thrust into me and I'm a little scared but I still feel safe with him. Lucas looks up at me and grins, then he hooks his arms under my thighs lifting me up and his tongue shoots into me! I pull in a breath that ends in a quivering moan. My back arches, my hands grip at the sheet underneath me. Lucas' tongue darts around, licking and tasting me, swirling, curling and maneuvering in me like a hungry cat devouring a bowl of cream, eliciting moans as well as erotic breathless calls of his name from my lips. He knows what he's doing and I know he's perfected this craft many times before but at the moment I think it's a good thing. Hooking one of my legs over his shoulder his hand lets got of my thigh and finds my clit rubbing gently. I moan louder and then bite my lip to stifle it a little so as not to wake his mom. The tickling sensation from deep within me begins to build to a nearly intolerable level, becoming almost painful and the need to release becoming urgent. I grip his hair to keep his head there and move my hips in a rhythm, arching my back and breathing hard.

"Mmmm Lucaasssssss!" I call out in orgasmic bliss unable to stifle it and hoping his mom didn't hear me.

Removing his tongue from inside me, he sets my legs on the mattress once again. My body quivers and lurches just a little as the orgasm dissipates. Lucas licks his lips and lies along side of me propped up on one arm, he waits a few seconds for me to catch my breath and then he ensnares my lips mid breath. Linking my hands at the back of his neck I part my lips for him, the taste of my juices lingering on his lips and it's an oddly pleasing ambrosia. I can feel his cock poking at my hip, hard and throbbing, the soft head rubbing against my skin. Hardly realizing I'm doing so my right hand leaves the back of his neck and drifts down along his back. Grazing around by his hip and along his sculpted abs, his stomach muscles tighten and I take my hand from his skin.

Only for a couple of seconds however before I firmly grasp the base of his cock and he quivers, breaking from the kiss to make a deep moan. He rolls to his back and I go up on my side and then all fours as I begin stroking his cock. In order to get the best position, and best leverage to get him off, with my hand and my mouth, I turn so that I'm facing the other direction. Planting one palm firmly on the mattress by his opposite leg, my large breasts hang over his torso and he reaches for them. My feet barely hanging off the bed and my knees by his other hip with my ass in a nearly perfect diagonal line to his head, he smiles taking his other hand and pushing my legs apart just slightly.

Lucas inhales deeply, taking in my post climaxing aroma, his right hand tickling lightly along my legs sends a carnal quiver up my body. His left hand busy toying with my breasts and gently pinching my nipples. I smile, that fire stokes again as I begin to drip despite the fact that I was brought to orgasm only a few minutes ago. My body doesn't seem to remember this as it yearns to be touched again, to be stimulated again. I try to ignore it and concentrate on getting him off, he's so turned on it shouldn't take long. Pre-cum already dripping from the head I lick it off and swirl my tongue around the head. He moans and lightly slaps my ass, making me jump slightly, the small sting from his hand is surprisingly pleasing eliciting a small moan from my lips and I drip. My moan vibrates my lips around his cock and he seems to take notice of how wet I am as two of his fingers glide into me easily.

I moan, pulling in a quivering breath and I begin moving my mouth and hand in rhythm along his cock. His fingers pump my hole faster and faster making my hips buck and wriggle. The faster he moves, the faster I move, on his next inward thrust of his fingers he adds two more and I whimper, taking my mouth off his cock and stopping my hand for a second to make whimpering breath. When I don't resume my movements on him, as I'm too consumed by the painful pleasure of four of his fingers assailing my hole, he slaps my ass a little harder and adds his thumb! I make a trembling whimper as his whole hand tries to work its way into me and nearly collapse onto him!

"Nngngnn Lucas too much!" I whimper breathlessly.

He pulls his hand out, my body lurches and starts shaking, I bite my lip, my eyes closing as I exhale and make a simultaneous moaning whimper.

"Keep sucking," he commands his voice low and husky with lust.

I'm almost tempted to say no but he's extremely horny and not really thinking at this point. I pause for just a second but when his fingers start playing with my clit I lower my head and begin sucking his cock again. My hand picks up its rhythm rubbing as it had been and his fingers leave my clit for my slit again. He stays at three fingers this time however and there is no pain only glorious rapturous pleasure. He doesn't start out slow at all though, he begins at a furious pace, and it becomes harder and harder to keep giving him pleasure at the same time. I know he's close though so I move as fast as I can on him, then slow down momentarily as I gently drag my teeth up his shaft to the head.

"Ah fuck Clare!" He exhales in erotic euphoria and his body begins to tremble and then tense up.

My lips move up sucking the head, his fingers stop moving inside me but he doesn't pull them out. He makes a low guttural moan from the back of his throat and he explodes. His thick salty sweet Lucasness fills my mouth. I remove my lips from him and swallow, taking my hand away to brace myself on the bed. I want to lie down again so he can finish me off but when I try to move his fingers curl into me and I make a squeak. He takes a minute to catch his breath and then his fingers begin to move again, slow at first but rapidly picking up speed. I grip the sheet so tightly my knuckles start ache, my back is arched as far as it will go, my head craned back, my eyes closed but my mouth open as an endless chain of moans fall from my lips. My body is shaking violently the faster he goes, the louder my cries become and I bite my lip trying to control my volume. When my next cry is stifled he pinches my nipple, twisting it slightly only enough for a small shock of pain but forcing me to release my lip.

"Ahhhh oh god mmmmmm Lucas!" I scream out into his room unable to muffle the cry.

My elbows give way and I collapse against his torso, his fingers thrust a few more times slowly and then pull out entirely. My body quivers and quakes, my head on my arms trying desperately to catch my breath. I hear him wiping his hand on the sheet, then he sits up putting his arm around me and pulling me up so that I'm lying on his chest. His arms wrap around me and he kisses my forehead which is lightly beaded by sweat.

"I'm not going to be able to look your mom in the face tomorrow," I remark when I can nearly breathe again.

"Why?" He laughs, reaching down to pull the cover over us.

"Because I just screamed out your name and that surely had to wake her up." I reply.

"My mom sleeps with head phones playing some ocean sounds or some crap. I assure you she didn't hear a thing you don't have to be embarrassed tomorrow." He chuckles. "And anyway she'll be at work by the time we're up."

"Thank goodness," I sigh in relief.

"Did I really hurt you?" He asks after another minute.

"When you're whole hand was in me yes, pinching my nipple and smacking my butt hurt a little too." I reply.

"Sorry Giggles," he apologizes kissing the top of my head.

I start slowly tracing a finger up and down his chest between his pecs. I'm debating silently whether or not to tell him that I actually kind of enjoyed it. Admitting it sounds kind of dirty in my head and I feel a little ashamed. Then again I spent sixteen years being told by my church and my parents that sex before marriage was wrong and sex was dirty. My mom still tries to tell me this but she was gallivanting around with Glen long before they got married and my dad was having an affair so my parents are pious hypocrites and don't know anything in my opinion.

"But," I start timidly and bite my lip expecting him to tell me that it's dirty, I have a sick mind and problems. "But I also kind of liked it." I finally confess quietly.

"Giggles you have a kinky side," he says and I can hear a grin on his lips and lust in his voice. "None of your other bad boys know about this do they?" He questions in an entirely different tone.

"I've never done anything besides kiss my other bad boys." I remind him.

"Good," he answers simply but his arms do tighten around me.

"It's not bad?" I question nervously.

"What that you have a kinky side?" He asks and I nod my head on his chest. "Clare it's normal, everyone has a little bit of a kinky side but most people won't admit it. Don't be embarrassed Giggles it's a good thing, you know you're safe with me don't you?" He asks.

"I know," I smile and then yawn.

"Go to sleep," he commands me.

My eyes close, my finger stops dragging along his chest, my hand resting flat on his skin; I listen to his heart beating and quickly drift off to sleep.

**(LUCAS)**

"Okay Lucas we'll take this down to the lab and you can come back for results in a couple of hours." The nurse tells me putting the vial of blood she just took in a tray.

"Good we're going to go get breakfast," I say getting off the table and putting my jacket back on.

"Breakfast? But it's three in the afternoon!" The nurse exclaims.

"I know but we were awake until four this morning and we didn't wake up until an hour ago. We showered and came straight here," I shrug.

The nurse shakes her head and I leave the room, walking down the hall to the waiting room. Clare has moved seats; she's sitting along the window now, her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. An angry yet sort of frightened expression on her face as she gazes out the window, avoiding looking at the waiting room at all. Sitting in the chair next to the one she had been sitting in when I left her, was a man in his early thirties. He had short dark brown hair and a slightly rounded face; his thin lips are curled up in a carnally knowing grin as his muddy brown eyes look at Clare lustfully. She borrowed one of the few dresses in Jane's closet to wear today, a navy blue one Jane wore to Great Aunt Erica's funeral. On Clare the dress is a little tight, the buttons over her cleavage are stretched, but the dress is long on her going to her knees and she's wearing my leather jacket over it, to keep warm in the cold Toronto spring. I don't like the look of this guy and I don't like the way he's looking at Clare.

"You got a problem?!" I bark at this dude in a sharp tone.

He jumps a little and turns his head to look at me. Actually the whole waiting room is looking at us now. Clare hops out of her seat, grabbing her purse and running over to me. She takes my hand and pulls me toward the door.

"Let's go eat," she says quickly.

"See you later Clare," creepy pedophile dude says as we walk out the door.

His words are friendly enough but the tone he uses makes my skin crawl and that's hard to do. I turn trying to go back so I can punch his lights out for looking at her and talking to her, and whatever else he did that made her move all the way across the room. But she holds my hand firmly and grabs my belt to pull me along to the car. When I just stand there seething in anger, not unlocking the car she reaches into my pocket, pulls out my keys and unlocks the car for me.

"Lucas please I'm starving can we just go eat," she pleads in a somewhat desperate tone.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" I demand not moving a muscle.

"No one," she replies rapidly opening the passenger side door but I grab the door and keep her from getting in the car.

"Don't tell me he was no one, I saw the way he was looking at you, I saw how scared you were and he knew you're name." I point out through clenched teeth, she's obviously hiding something.

"Lucas please," she begs near tears. She turns her face away looking down and biting her lip as she tries to keep from crying. "He's no one okay, can we please go eat?" She begs in a trembling voice.

I take a deep breath and relent but mostly so I don't have to see her cry. I open the door, exhaling a deep breath and motion for her to get in the car. When she's in I close the door and go around to my side getting in and buckling up. She hands me the keys, I start the car and drive a few blocks until we get to a diner that serves breakfast all day. The waitress takes us to a booth, I sit next to Clare on one side of the booth and the waitress gives us our menus. She's silent, staring at her menu and obviously still upset. I don't know if I should push the subject or drop it and just give her a few minutes. I choose the second option and look at the menu, when the waitress comes back I order coffee but Clare says water is fine. I order pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns; Clare orders fruit.

"You're not on a diet are you? Because you don't need to lose weight you're perfect as you are." I tell her.

"Just not hungry," she responds as she begins tearing off small pieces of her napkin.

"I thought you were starving," I comment, brushing a curl from her face by brushing my fingers along her cheek. She flinches away like I just hit her and bites her lip, her eyes glistening with tears. "Clare tell me what's going on. Who was that guy really? What did he do to you?" I ask her, my tone calm but worried because she wouldn't be reacting this way if he was just some random perv that had hit on her in the waiting room.

She takes a deep shuddering breath, she won't meet my eyes and she's ripping smaller and smaller pieces off her napkin. I put my hand on hers to get her stop ripping her napkin to shreds, her hands go still and she turns to me, her head resting on my chest as a few tears fall from her eyes. I put my arm around her and she grips my shirt while I stroke her arm. The waitress brings my coffee and gives me a look but doesn't say anything. It takes a couple minutes but she stops crying and sits up. She still won't look at me though; she looks at her water glass dragging her finger through the condensation on the outside of glass.

"Asher Shostak," she finally says but in such a low voice I barely hear her. I lean down with my arms on the table and my head close to hers so I can hear what she says. The name doesn't ring a bell to me but the guy was pretty old. "He was my co-op boss earlier this year. One night we stayed late to work on an article for Eli's play and he kissed me." She confesses.

My fists clench and I can feel my body get hot with outrage! I pound my fist on the table unintentionally, making the silverware rattle and Clare jumps while she makes a small gasp.

"He was your boss and he kissed you?!" I growl but manage not to yell as my fist pounding attracted us some attention.

"I didn't tell anyone but Alli, I was scared and confused, I hoped it was a mistake. When I confronted Asher the next day he swore it was. I believed him; I wanted to believe him so I did. He invited me with him to the mayoral debate and I went, it's the stupidest thing I've ever done. When we got back in his car when it was over I was riding this high after experiencing the excitement of journalism firsthand. I was excited and I'd completely forgotten the kiss until he caressed my cheek. He tried to…wanted to…" she can't quite get out the words as she relives the memory. "I tried to get out of the car but the door was locked, I fought him and managed to get out but not before he grabbed my arm and threatened my career if I told anyone." She finishes and she's shaking a little.

That fire of outrage is an inferno now, all I see is red and all I want to do is roast this Asher guy on a stick!

"I'm going back there to kill him," I roar in a furious whisper and start to get up from the table.

She turns and grabs my hand quickly, her fingers force themselves into my clenched fist and she takes my hand in hers.

"Lucas don't," she pleads pulling at me to sit next to her again.

"What do you mean don't? He assaulted you, he's dead meat!" I exclaim.

"I went to the cops with another intern of his, there's a trial in a few months. Asher isn't supposed to talk to me, I'll tell our lawyer but if you go back there and beat him up then you'll get in trouble. Just forget him okay?" She beseeches.

I'd much rather go back there and just beat the crap out of him. Castrate him with a rusty tuna can lid for ever touching Clare and she's not the first one so he deserves it. However she's right I'll go to jail for manslaughter and that wouldn't be good. So he can live, for now, if I ever see him again and there aren't so many witnesses around then he might not be so lucky. I take a deep breath forcing myself to calm down, putting my arm around Clare again. She puts her hand on my chest and kisses my cheek just as the waitress brings us our food. Now that she's gotten all that off her chest she gets her appetite back, she finishes her fruit in about five minutes and stares at the empty bowl. I push my plate between us and she smiles taking a piece of bacon, she takes a bite and then gives me a soft kiss with bacon flavored lips. She fills up after eating a little of my food and when I'm done we get back in my car.

My results aren't ready at the clinic yet so I drive us to a park and we sit in the car while she tells me everything about Asher. She starts on her first day of work telling me how excited she was to work there, she tells me how she got a little over zealous about it, how Asher went to his boss and got her fired because he told his boss she came onto him. This makes me want to kill him again, he better not be there when we go back to the clinic because I won't be responsible for what I do to him if he is. She goes on to say that she searched for other victims but couldn't find any. And that she almost did something really stupid to make sure that he paid but she doesn't tell me what it was she almost did. But that's when she found out this other girl was assaulted and they both went to the cops. So Asher has been charged but the other girl can't file formal charges because the statute of limitations is up. Clare did file formal charges but since it's on record that she came onto him there probably isn't much of a case.

"I don't care though, his name will still get dragged through the mud and at the very least he won't be able to have interns for a while. He might even get fired; I just want people to know who he really is." She tells me in a determined tone wiping away the last of her tears.

I have no clue what to say, as far as I'm concerned this guy deserves some vigilante justice courtesy of my fists and my shiny silver switch blade. I don't know that I can really say anything to make her feel better so I just hold her and tell her she's safe with me.

"I won't let him ever so much as look at you again, I'll keep you safe." I assure her.

"My knight in tattered leather," she grins.

"Careful you're going to ruin my tough guy reputation," I chide pulling my leather jacket tighter around her and she giggles. "Come on the clinic should have my results, I have to work tonight but you can stay over again if you want. I'll take you to school in the morning." I offer.

"Yeah I do want to stay over again, but can we go by my house for clothes so I don't have to wear Jane's or my leather skirt to school please?" She requests.

"Yep," I nod and start driving back to the clinic.

Lucky for this Asher prick he isn't there when we get back. I go up to the reception desk and the nurse opens a drawer and hands me my results.

"Here you go Lucas, clean as always." The nurse tells me.

"Told you," I grin at Clare and she smiles softly after looking at the results for herself.

She grips my jacket, standing on her tiptoes planting a small chaste kiss on my lips. She's been reserved since we left the clinic, but knowing what I now know about Asher and that he was here and at the very least ogling her while I was getting blood taken, I can understand why. I put my arm around her and we go back out to my car, she tells me how to get to her house and I park out front.

"Nobody is home but you had better wait out here. I'm just going to grab clothes and my backpack for school and I'll be out." She tells me after we both get out of the car.

"Okay hurry back," I tell her with my arm around her waist and then kissing her cheek.

She runs off for her front door and I lean against the side of my car. A couple minutes later a red truck pulls up behind my car, a lanky guy with short light brown hair gets out and eyes me.

"Who are you?" He questions.

He's giving me the look that most people give me, the look says they know I'm trouble and they should stay away. I don't mind it keeps most people from bugging me.

"Lucas," I tell him just as Clare exits her house.

"Jake tell my mom I'm sleeping at Alli and Jenna's okay?" She requests as she walks back to me.

"Who's he?" Jake asks her.

"Lucas," she replies just like I did and I grin.

Jake shrugs and walks into the house while I open her door for her. Going around to the driver's side I open my door, get in and when we're buckled I start driving back to my house.

"Will he tell your mom you're at Alli's?" I question Clare.

"My ex-boyfriend turned stepbrother? Yeah he'll tell her, if I don't end up dead or something he doesn't much care what I do." She shrugs.

"Doesn't sound like much of an older brother," I comment although I really didn't pay too much attention to what Jane did either.

"Adjusting from dating to siblings has been weird to say the least. He might have more questions about you tomorrow but he'll lie to my mom tonight." She replies.

When we get back to my place mom is home and she's happy Clare is sleeping over again. Actually she pretty much invites Clare to move in, I had no objections but Clare said her mom would. After our activities last night I go upstairs to take my sheets of the bed and get them in the laundry. We eat dinner together and then watch TV until I have to get ready for work but I do get the clean sheets on my bed before I go, with Clare's help.

"You going to be okay after seeing Asher?" I question when I'm ready to leave.

"I'll be fine; I'll watch TV until I'm tired." She says.

I smile cupping her chin and kissing her gently. Work was fine, nothing much happened but I spent my lunch and breaks looking up that Asher creep. Turns out he's quite the accomplished reporter and even has community service awards and crap. Castrating him and beating him to a bloody pulp just sounds like a better and better idea to me. When I get home I find the TV on still and Clare deep asleep on the sofa in one of my shirts. I lock the door, turn off the TV, pick her up and start heading upstairs.

"Lucas?" She questions sleepily, her arms draping loosely around my neck.

"You fell asleep on the sofa," I tell her.

Setting her on the bed and covering her with the blankets I get ready for bed before joining her. She's already as asleep again, curled on her side and much as I'd like more of what we did last night I don't want to wake her. Anyway after seeing that prick of a pedophile today I doubt she's in the mood. So I close my eyes and let sleep take over. Her alarm wakes us up a few hours later and I realize I told her I'd take her to school. She sits up rubbing her eyes and I groan which makes her giggle.

"If you don't want to take me to school I can catch a bus or have Jake come get me." She says.

"No way Giggles I told you I was taking you to school and I will. I can just come home and go back to sleep." I tell her.

She bends down to kiss me quickly; I wonder how long she's going to be withdrawn and reserved.

"I'm going to shower," she informs me hopping out of bed.

I consider joining her but after yesterday I don't think she'd like that, plus I'm still exhausted so I opt to go back to sleep. I wake up again when the bedroom door opens, my eyes open just enough to see her. To my horny delight she comes in wrapped in a towel, my eyes open a little more and I watch as she gets clothes out of her bag. However she keeps the towel on when she puts on panties.

"Hey rip off!" I complain.

She giggles and turns around to see me watching her. She bites her lip gently rolling it between her teeth as she ponders her next move. I'm getting hard just watching to her and she may not make it to school today. Then she licks her lip, opening her towel slowly one breast is revealed and then the other along with the rest of her body. The towel falls to her feet as I make a delighted moan at the sight of her. Her cheeks blush and she looks away trying to cover herself when I keep staring. Finally inspired to get out of bed I go over to her, taking her hands and removing her arms from covering her breasts.

"Don't cover up this gorgeous body Giggles," I insist.

Turning her I wrap her in my arms and kiss her neck, my boner is poking through my boxers trying to get at her and I know she can feel it.

"Lucas I have to get to school," she reminds me and I start to growl.

"Fine but you better get dressed quick or you won't make it to school." I tell her.

She giggles again bending down to get her clothes and I smack her on her ass lightly. Before I do anything else and actually keep her with me all day I go to my closet to throw on some clothes. She gets dressed and then takes ages in the washroom to finish getting ready. When she's out I fix my hair so I don't have bed head, slip on my shoes and tell Mom I'll be back after dropping her off. DeGrassi isn't far and I park up the street a little, making a u-turn in the street so that we're facing the Dot.

"I'll come get you for lunch," I say as I put on the parking brake.

"You'll probably be still sleeping at lunch," she teases.

"I'll set an alarm; I'll be here to pick you up at lunch." I assert.

She smiles, unbuckles her seatbelt and turns around straddling herself over my lap. I grin lustfully as I moan a little, my hands holding her ass so she's not sitting on the steering wheel. Her arms loop around my neck, her nails raking into my hair and her lips seize mine for a feverishly ardent kiss. Her body moving up and down a little, my tongue slips between her lips and dominates hers. She starts pulling at the hairs on the back of my head, adding more fervor to the kiss and I'm nearly ready to get her in the back seat, school be dammed! Suddenly the driver's side door is thrown open, a strong arm comes between us around Clare's waist and she's literally ripped away from me. She shrieks and I look over to see who it is before I kill them.

"OWEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" She screams hitting his arm.

I move to get out of the car and pummel Owen to the pavement but forget about the seatbelt and am jerked back into the seat by it.

"Get her to school!" Owen commands some tall guy with dark blonde hair, as I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car.

Owen hands Clare to this guy and he picks her up tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Clare demands hitting the guy's back.

Owen, the guy carrying Clare and a black guy with Owen are all wearing Ice Hounds jackets so obviously they're all on the team. They're also all about to die!

"HEY LET HER G…" I don't get to finish yelling as Owen blindsides me with a powerful punch to the face!

"Lucas!" Clare shrieks with a worried voice.

I stumble back into the car but my first curls and I get Owen in the eye! I pull back to punch again and the other guy decides he wants to fight too. His fist curls and swings for me but I duck and he hits my car! While he's shaking his hurt hand I pull back to punch again…

**Five to one that Lucas wins...JK I'm not giving anything away. Update on December 1st starting from a few minutes before Owen pulls her out of the car in his pov.**


End file.
